mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawn To Life: Mitchell Van Morgan edition
|mode(s)=Single-Player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E *CERO: A (All Ages) *PEGI: 7 *OLGL: G |platform(s)=Nintendo DS |media=Nintendo DS Cartridge |input= *Nintendo DS Stylus *Nintendo DS Wireless Communications (Multiplayer only) }} Drawn to Life: Mitchell Van Morgan Edition is an action-adventure platform video game for the Nintendo DS. It is a spin-off of 5th Cell's 2007 DS hit Drawn to Life, and is based on the Nickelodeon japanese videogame flagship franchise Mitchell Van Morgan, specifically throughout the main series. The game was developed by a Japanese game company, Altron, published by Play THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game was released in North America on November 17, 2008. This videogame is a lot similar to it's companion title, Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition (based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle"). Gameplay Within the game, the player creates their own character and populates the world of Super Mitchell Land. Players can also create their own customisable home in Super Mitchell Land. The player has the ability to modify enemies and turn them into friends or allies, after stunning them. The game features a two-player VS. mode. There are over 20 levels in total. Unlike the original game's bosses, the hero now needs to stun the boss and wipe the boss' shadow goo with the stylus to inflict damage. Plot The game takes place after the events of the Mitchell Van Morgan main series. It begins with the clumsy artist once again at Ralieghopolis, who drops some magic pencils (two of them this time) into the state of North Carolina(USA). One of the pencils lands in Mitchell's apartment, while he was practicing his new skills. The other pencil lands a far distance in Marquessa's Marquessa Land hideout where the diabolical genius Marquessa remembers that the pencil is a magical one that can bring drawings to life, however, there is one thing that he is not allowed to draw. He sketches the forbidden drawing on the ground trying to remember it. The drawing turns out to be Marquessa's doodledriod army he frequently planned out for his quest of world domination with all seven Power Stones. Marquessa uses the pencil to bring his newly andriod robots to life, and runs off to recreate his ultimate weapon Death Zig. Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David and Nicholas investigate about 2 divine pencils that can create life or hatred is really worrying of what it'll do to the world. When David tells Martin of Marquessa's return, he too becomes worried. When Mitchell tries to come up with a solution, he already found the magic pencil, which he and his team can use to draw a hero to fend off Marquessa's evil drawings. This is where the player is able to draw their hero. Carolyn and Jennifer name the hero "Doodle Mitchell"( a doodle look-alike of Mitchell Van Morgan), but shortly after his creation, Mitchell is captured by Marquessa's Doodle Andriod Army. After Mitchell's rescue, the quintet are informed by Ebony that Raleighopolis is in complete turmoil ever since Doodle Marquessa's return. Plus, DoodleBob took his clarinet. Doodle Mitchell then must try to bring all of the Raleighopolis residents back. The four come across Mr. Krabs, who sells them supplies from the Krusty Krab. After four levels, Doodle Mitchell, Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David and Nicholas come to the presence of a giant Doodle Tower which is creating Doodle Dudes and Doodle Marquessa is there. Squidward demands him to give him back his clarinet but DoodleBob does not understand what he says so they have DoodlePants speak to him. After the two doodles talk to each other in doodle language, Squidward gets tired of waiting and DoodleBob runs off. Doodle Mitchell then climbs to the top of the building and fights a giant Doodle Robot. When the Robot is defeated, the group then catches up with DoodleBob who runs into the jungle with a rocket and a submarine. The group reaches a drawn pyramid which is where DoodleBob is hiding. Doodle Mitchell goes in to fight Doodle Marquessa, but before he is fully defeated (1% left) he runs out of the pyramid and disappears along with the rocket and submarine. The group suspects that either DoodleBob used the submarine to go to the deeper part of the ocean, or the rocket to the moon. The four head to the Deep Pacific, which consists of Rock Bottom and The Flying Dutchman's Graveyard. When they reach the Dutchman's Ship, The Flying Dutchman tells them that they are responsible for Doodle Dudes taking over his ship. He is informed of this by Doodle Pat, Patrick's much more intelligent drawn counterpart. DoodlePants, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward deny this but when Patrick slips out that he brought DoodleBob back to life, they run from The Flying Dutchman and fight off the Doodle Dudes. When The Flying Dutchman heard that Doodle Pat lied to him, DoodlePants fights Doodle Pat when he tries to take control of the Flying Dutchman's ship. After they return to Bikini Bottom, they knew they must go to outer space. Gavin, who they had rescued earlier shows up. Martin asks him to lend them his rocket but he refuses because of what Martin and David did to it the last time. he suggests to use their magic pencil to create a rocket. After making one, the gang travels into space to catch up with Doodle Marquessa. They find Doodle Bottom, a drawn version of Raleighopolis that Doodle Marquessa drew on the moon. The second time you catch up with Doodle Marquessa and defeat him, the trio will get back Squidward's clarinet, but while their backs are turned, Doodle Marquessa will escape in a rocket with Marquessa. DoodlePants must chase him in his rocket, and when DoodlePants lands on an asteroid close to the moon, DoodleBob is gigantic and has an evil, red face. After DoodlePants defeats him, Mitchell realizes that Doodle Marquessa created Doodle Raleighopolis because he was very lonely, so he erases his mean face and turns him happy. Then SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward leaves DoodlePants behind to keep DoodleBob company. After the player beats the first 4 worlds (Raleighopolis, The Appalachian Mountains, Atlantic Ocean, and Death Zig), a bonus world called Notebook Land is unlocked. In Notebook Land, the world can sometimes be sideways or upside-down and that affects the Control Pad buttons. Notebook Land only has one level called Note World and one boss level called The Last Battle. The boss of Notebook Land is Doodle Squidward. It is the Squidward that Patrick drew in "Frankendoodle" that looks like a bit like a jellyfish. Once the player beats Doodle Squidward, the game is over. But the player can still free any townsfolk they missed, clear any Doodle Goo that they might have overlooked, make coins to buy Mr. Krabs' palettes or coloring books, and replay any level. Reception | 1UP = C− | GamePro = | GameZone = 7/10 | IGN = 7.5/10 | NG = 78% | NP = 7/10 | ONM = 51% | VG = 8/10 }} The game received "average" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References External links * Category:2008 Category:Video games Category:Spin-offs Category:Rated E games Category:Drawn To Life: Mitchell Van Morgan edition Category:Nintendo DS games